The Bet-Edited Version
by ma1teo
Summary: Edited story written by Oliveira815 What if Will was a man who just wants to have fun and doesn't want a relationship. What happens when the sweet, Emma Pillsbury, appears in his life?
1. Chapter 1

This story is an edited version of a story that has been already posted by Oliveira815. Please note that the author asked me to revised and gave me permission to repost the story.

* * *

Shannon Beiste went to the teacher's lounge at lunchtime on a Friday afternoon. She went to see Emma Pillsbury, her best friend and confidant. Shannon was the sister who Emma never had; always worrying about her, giving advice, especially love advice. She knew all her friend's problems; there were no secrets between them. And now Shannon was concerned more about Emma after what happened three months ago ... Gradually she was recovering, but deep down in her soul she still had terrible scars that would not be erased so easily. Her physical therapist was doing everything to help her to recover. Shannon knew her friend was not open enough to start a new relationship, but all she wanted was to see her friend have some fun, smile a little. She could count on one hand how many times Emma had smiled in the last three months. Shannon sat in front of Emma putting a huge pan of chicken and potatoes on the table.

-Hey, pumpkin!

Hi, Shannon! How are you?

-You know ... (tearing the chicken leg with her hand) I've been thinking ... (Biting the thigh of chicken and making noise while eating) how would you like to go out tonight? I know a restaurant with live music and it's pretty amazing! It's owned by a well-known family? (Licking Fingers) Smoking is not allowed to enter, it is very clean!

Emma pursed her lips and looked indecisively down, poking her grapes with a plastic fork.

-I am not in the mood to go out ...

-Come on Em! (Said with her mouth full) Do you want to spend the rest of your life trapped in that apartment? What do you get from that?

Shannon's words echoed in her head. "Spend the rest of your life trapped in an apartment." After all, what are you doing with your life? What happened in the past was really terrible. But what would be gained by spending the rest of my life totally away from the outside world? Absolutely nothing!

-You are right! I will! You can catch me at 7:00 pm?

Shannon was right about the restaurant.

The restaurant was actually very clean and nothing too glamorous. Actually, it was a very cozy Italian restaurant. Emma loved it right away. There was a small stage where local artists are featured, just as Shannon stated. The two chose the table. Soon came a very friendly waitress to serve them.

-Good evening! Can I take your order?

-Well, I'll have a bowl of rice with onions and butter, (said running her finger through the menu) I would like two servings of Gnocchi with enough tomato sauce, eee ... Ah! I want two, not ... three pieces of lasagna and a portion of Gelato for dessert!

Emma's eyes widened. How can she have such as big appetite? she thought to herself.

-Drink? asked the waitress.

-Ah yes, dear. I'll have white wine.

-And you, Miss? asked directing her gaze to Emma.

-I'll have a small portion of the sugo Gnocchi special, and for dessert a piece of Tiramisu.

-And to drink?

-Ah yes, bring apple juice. The waitress wrote down everything and left. Suddenly a singer took the stage and introduced himself to everyone, would sing "Blaze of Glory" by Bon Jovi. He was wearing a v-neck black shirt with dark jeans. The way the soft yellow light reflected off his curly hair, made him even sexier. The waitress soon returned with their ordered soon after he started playing the guitar.

-That's what I'm talking about! (Shannon said rubbing her hands) Emma took the glass of juice and was pecking at the straw as she watched the guy singing on stage.

I wake up in the morning

And I raise my weary head

I've got an old coat for a pillow

And the earth was last night's bed

I do not know where I'm going

Only God knows where I've been

I'm a devil on the run

A six gun lover

A candle in the wind ...

Shannon took two bites of gnocchi in her mouth and looked at her redheaded friend. The coach noticed that she diverted her eyes from the stage. The coach looked back over her shoulder and turned to Emma with a smile on her lips.

-I would be with him if I were younger ... Emma blinked for a few seconds.

-O-o-o-which? (Said stammering) No! No no! I was not looking at him! Q-I mean, I was e-but-one and was paying attention to the music! It is! n-in music!

-Easy, Pumpkin! I was not insinuating anything! You need to relax, girl! Emma looked away from her friend and took a forkful of Gnocchi in her mouth.

As soon as Will Schuester finished his performance, everyone applauded enthusiastically. Singing at the restaurant earned him some extra money and some women. Almost every weekend he leaves with a different woman. He was a bachelor and nothing stopped him from acting like one. He really did not care about his reputation; all he wanted was fun and distance of a stable relationship. Will came off the stage and was soon greet by his friend, Brandon, who was watching him all the time.

-Wow! Dude ... you are very good! (Brandon said giving a hug followed by a few pats on the back)

-Thank you! You have seen nothing yet!

The two sat at the table and asked for a few beers.

-You know, Will ... I do not know why you waste your talent here in Ohio! Why don't you try your luck in New York?

-I'd love to, but now I can't. I am very involved with the glee club, and this year we have regionals... Suddenly the waitress appeared beside their table.

Excuse me, Mr. Schuester ... that woman (she pointed to a stunning brunette who was sitting at 4 feet away) asked me to give you this.

The waitress handed him a piece of paper. Will opened it and read the phone number. The problem is that he had already been with her once, she was completely crazy! Will crumpled the paper and leaned over, knocking his forehead lightly on the table.

-This is not happening... it's already the third time that she has tried. She is like a piece of gum on my shoe!

Will snorted and sipped on his beer.

-What, Will! I do not believe that will pass on her! She is so beautiful!

Mr. Schuester looked at the woman and she waved a hand giving a wink.

-No way! Will said shaking his head. Brandon sighed and put more beer in the cup.

-Very well, Don Juan ... dismissed with a snap of your fingers and "clack" (the sound he made with his mouth) will melt any girl at your feet!

Brandon had to admit, sometimes he felt a little jealous of his friend.

-Ahh ... you're exaggerating! Will responded modestly.

-I am not! I bet you could spend the night with any woman who is here tonight!

Brandon took a good look at all the women in the restaurant. Then he saw a redhead wearing a floral dress with a white coat very thin on top. Her hair was loose, slightly wavy at the ends.

-I bet you can spend the night with that woman. He said pointing to Emma.

Will turned his shoulder to see her. He took a good look at her. Emma was laughing merrily at something, maybe a big joke that her friend told her.

-Not at all! She's not really my type! It looks like she just came out of a convent! I think she is the type of woman who does not make things easy you know what I mean?

-So, my friend! (Brandon slammed his palm down on the wooden table). See it as a new challenge! Tell you what, I bet you a hundred dollars you can have sex with her within two weeks! You in?

Brandon held out his hand to seal the bet, but Will was reluctant.

He looked back at Emma. If he lost the bet a hundred dollars was a lot of money to lose and their situation was no longer easy. But, after all, what more could he lose?, he thought.

-I agree!

-That's my man! Brandon said smiling.

The waitress came over to Emma and said a little embarrassed.

-Ahh, excuse me miss. That man, (she pointed to Will who was now alone) asked me to give you this. The waitress handed her a piece of paper and left. Emma's eyes widened slightly opening her mouth without knowing what to say.

-What are you waiting for, Em!

With trembling fingers, she opened the folding of the paper and read what was written. "I would like to buy you a drink, you agree?" Her face turned redder than a beet.

-And-and-I can not!

-Why not?! He's just inviting you for a drink!

-I know! But ... No-I can not, Shannon!

She began to have difficulty in her breathing. The coach looked at her friend with a bit of disappointment in her eyes.

-Pumpkin, remember what you are learning in therapy?

-Self-control, (said breathing hard) confidence in itself (breathing a little better) mastery over the mind and body.

-Exactly. Look its perfect to try a little practice.

The redhead looked at the little piece of paper feeling like a loser. All those hours of therapy and medication to control her anxiety was not helping her. When will I be free?, she thought. Emma took a deep breath, looked at her friend and said a little more confidence.

-Okay, I will!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma approached Will with eyes wide open more like a doe about to be devoured by a lion.

-Sit down (he said pointing towards the chair with a perfect smile). I do not bite!

-Oh! was the only thing she managed to come out of her lips, and quickly sat down in front of him, smoothing the skirt of her dress with trembling hands. Glancing at her closer, Will noticed she had a very pretty face, like a porcelain doll.

-So, my name is Will Schuester! And yours is ?... He said holding out his hand to greet her.

-E-E-emma Pillsbury!

Her skin is soft. Will noticed while holding her hand. She shivered a little at the touch, God, he was gorgeous! And the way his muscles moved beneath that V-neck shirt made him sexier. Emma realized that he noticed her looking at his arms, her cheeks turned red and she looked away quickly.

It will be easier than I thought Will said to himself.

-You come here often? this restaurant? Will asked, breaking the ice.

-Y-yes! Q-I mean, no! Lately I have not done much ... said putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

-Too much work?

No, no ... I do ... paused. I have some problems ... Will clenched eyebrows wondering what kind of problems she might have. The waitress appeared carrying tray of two glasses of apple juice. Emma was surprised.

-Apple Juice? It's my favorite!

-Singing is not my only talent. Will smiled and raised an eyebrow. I am also a great observer. Emma smiled shyly.

-Can I ask you something?

-Sure!

-Do you only sing here at this restaurant or ... The redhead was reluctant to finish the sentence, she saw in his eyes that he knew where she was getting at, so she took her face in both hands apologetically. Oh! excuse me! excuse me! I do not mean to imply anything! That was really stupid! I'm sorry!

-No, it's okay! chuckling. Well, I sing twice a week and also work at McKinley High School, I am a Spanish teacher and head the school's glee club. Emma's eyes widened with surprise.

-I do not believe it! I also work there! (Taking a hand on his chest) I started last week, I am a guidance councilor!

-Seriously?! Wow! (Laughing) What a small world! You are very lucky, Will, he thought to himself. I've been very busy with the boys in recent weeks, which explains why I haven't really been around!

They talked animatedly about various subjects for about half an hour. Nothing about personal stuff, more things about the school. Will realized that Emma was more relaxed and laid back. It's time to rise to the next level, he thought.

-So, Emma ... (Spinning the straw into the cup) I'm free on Wednesday night, what do you think about going to the cinema with me? The image of popcorn all over the floor made her hair raise. And the chairs of the cinema could house a colony of germs of all kinds.

The cho-a-better-not n ... (Started twisting the hem of her skirt with her hands) I like to watch movies at home, you know? It's more comfortable and not have people whispering in her ear.

-Then we can watch a movie at your house? Will raised an eyebrow. Emma opened and closed her mouth. Emma thought you're acting like an idiot, Emma?

-Oh, all right then! It's all set Wednesday!

-All set! Will said with a triumphant smile. -I will win this bet, Brandon!

-I have never been so proud of you, Emma!

-Ahh, we're just going to watch a movie together Shannon! (Her cheeks turned red) as friends ...

Yeah, I know ... You do not know how happy I am for you, Pumpkin! You are taking the first step, I am very proud!

Emma finished watering her potted tulips and sat up in her chair leaning her arms on the table.

-Do you believe Will works here longer than me, and I did not even know?! I think I've been too distracted thinking about ... she gave a brief pause. Emma exchanged a sad look with Shannon. Well, you know ... The big one sighed, and decided to change the subject quickly.

-Well, when are you going to meet?

-Wednesday! Emma said with a smirk on her lips. The coach leaned over the table and rested her hand on Emma's hand.

-Have a good time!

In the car, Will was on his way to Emma's apartment. When he stopped in front of the building, the phone vibrated in his pocket.

Hi, Brandon!

-So, Will! Already touched her breasts? (Both laugh)

-Yes, they are as soft as those of your mother!

-Touché! Brandon said, laughing. Hey, Don Juan, we're almost at the end of the first week and nothing happened! What's going on? I remember a guy who used to sleep with any woman on the first night!

-Ahh, she is very shy, a type of woman who likes things to happen slowly, you know? But I'll win the bet, Brandon! You can be sure of that!

-I know, I know ...

-I gotta go now, bye! Will said looking at the building next door.

-See you soon!

Emma lost count of how many times she had organized the five DVDs in alphabetical order on the table. One hour before the redhead has cleared the ground and vacuum three times on the mat. Just to make sure ... she said to herself. Actually she was frightened inside, breath-Emma. Breathe ... She sat on the couch and grabbed the DVDs to make sure they were organized, suddenly the doorbell rang and the guidance councilor was startled and dropped all the DVDs on the floor. Oh, my god! I'm such a disaster! She did not know if she should pick up the DVDs or answered the door. The doorbell rang again. She chose the second option.

-Hi! Will said with a seductive voice.

-Hi! she gave space for the Spanish teacher to enter. The first impression he had of her apartment was that it was very clean and cozy. It seemed that all objects and furniture were meticulously organized in their places.

-You have a beautiful apartment, Emma.

-Thank you! You want to sit while I prepare the popcorn? She said pointing to the couch. He smiled and sat down. While Emma was in the kitchen, Will did not miss the DVDs strewn on the floor, they were all about music. He picked them of the ground. "Cats," "Grease," "Mama Mia," "Priscilla, Queen of the Desert" and even "The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Will was really surprised-she has good taste.

The redhead returned from the kitchen with two bowls of popcorn.

-I did not know you liked musicals ...

-I love music! (She sat beside him handing him a bowl)

-So ... which one should we watch? Will asked her showing DVDs

-Uhmm ... what do you think of "Grease"?

-Perfect! Let's watch Grease!

Once the film began shooting, Will noticed from the corner of eyes Emma rubbing hand sanitizer on her hands, then putting on rubber gloves. What the hell is she doing?, he thought.

-Emma ... why did you put on rubber gloves? Her eyes widened.

-Oh, that's it ... very embarrassing ... I have some problems with dirt ... Will clenched eyebrows.

Really? What kind of problem?

-Well,-I ... (She paused, averting his eyes so she looked at the floor) suffer from "obsessive compulsive disorder". It's something that's out of my control ... I need to leave the place clean and away from germs ...

-Wow, Emma ... it must be terrible! Will came up a little more, he seem genuinely interested in her problem. At that moment, Will was not really concerned because he had no idea of the severity of her problem.

-You have no idea, Will ... Well, let's not talk about it now, the film has begun!

-You're right! You're right, Emma. I have something more important to do than talk with you about your problems ...

Will was really having fun watching Grease with Emma. In fact so much that he was so distracted that he almost forgot "the bet". Ah, yes ... the bet. He remembered. The two were about a foot apart, then Professor of Spanish pressed into the couch, finally leaning against it. Emma looked at him with the corner of her eyes, tensing up with contact.

-Emma ... (Wrapping an arm around her shoulder) you are so beautiful ... She gave him a small smile. Will grabbed her chin, looking directly at her lips. Emma smelled his delicious male scent and closed her eyes for a split second. -I do not believe this is happening! He's going to kiss you, Emma! The hottest school teacher is going to kiss you! He felt like a teenager of 15 years. Instead of kissing her on the lips, he bowed his head and began to kiss her neck, the other hand was moved to her knee and up her thigh slowly.

-W-will ... Emma began to get nervous.

-Relax, Emma ... just relax ...

The redhead was getting really uncomfortable. She put both hands against his chest, pushing him away.

-I can not do it, Will ... (Stuttering)

-Why not? Asked a little disappointed.

Emma rubbing her sweaty hands and her head was bowed.

-It's that-and I haven't been intimate with someone, for m-long, long time ...

-How long? She looked up to face him.

-Never ...

The Spanish teacher sank down on the sofa. My god ... she's a virgin! Will did not know what to say. Emma was too embarrassed to say anything and she was barely able to look into his eyes. He rubbed his hands together.

-It's that-I have not found the right guy ... she said with a smile.

-Alright, Emma ... You do not have to do anything you do not want to do...

She sighed, nodding and agreeing with him. Will stroked her shoulder.

-The film is over, Do you want to watch another? He asked trying to change the subject.

I'd love to!


	3. Chapter 3

Will arrived at Brandon's apartment exactly the appointed hour. The boys decided to meet for a few beers and talk about the same things as always: work, sports and sex ... Brandon and Will sat on the couch, resting their feet on the table, there were bottles of beers and snacks scattered everywhere. On TV was going to a show "Stand-up comedy," with Chris Rock, the theme was "The difference between men and women."

Brandon took a sip of beer sticking some snacks in his mouth soon after.

-So, Will ... have you already managed to take the "little saint" to bed?

"Men can not go backwards sexually! Can not!" (Chris Rock talking)

-She is a woman that is very, very complicated ... I think it will be a little more difficult than I imagined.

-Really? Why? She has a problem of "secretion"? The last word was spoken almost as a whisper. Will looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about.

No! She has no problem of hygiene, it is cleaned up too ... it's just that ...

"When we get to the sex we want, that's how it will be!"

What is it, Will?

Well, it is ... (Paused looking at his friend with the corner of the eyes) virgin. Brandon dropped his mouth his eyes widening.

-What-what? Then q-mean you almost, you know what, and then ...

-That's not it, Brandon! (He almost cried) She told me ... Brandon threw his head back laughing and clapped.

-This is wonderful, Will! I'll double your bet!

-You are not ... (Taking a sip of beer) serious?

-Of course I am, Will! You never had sex with a virgin before! It will be awesome!

Will stared at his friend for a few seconds while he was playing with the beer bottle in his hand. The Spanish teacher was not so sure he wanted to continue participating in that bet. But he had already left with so many women without gaining anything in return besides a good night of sex. This time he thought he could take advantage of something-who cares, he thought taking another sip of beer.

Will Schuester was in the choir room to rehearse "Do not stop believing" with the boys. Rachel and Finn had an argument a week ago and it was messing things up. The teacher decided to end the class. Emma waited in the hallway while she waited for the boys to leave so she could go and talk to Will.

-Excuse me, Will. Can I talk to you? She entered the room smiling.

-Hi, Emma ... (The redhead noticed the tone of voice that Will was not in good humor, her smile went off a bit)

-Well ... I was thinking ... (Rubbing his arm with one hand) if you're free tonight, Would you like to go to an ... amusement park with me?

-Amusement park? That is so childish!, Will thought to himself. If some of his friends saw him strolling through an amusement park with a woman, he would be made a punching bag for at least a year! But he was being pressured by his friend and he was pretty competitive. He was willing to do anything to win the bet.

-Sure! I'd love to! (Lie!) I'll pick you up at 6:30! The face of the guidance counselor lit up.

-Great! See you later, bye!

-See you later, Emma! In my bed ...he thought with a smirk.

The night was very cold. Emma placed a charming beige beret on; giving a beautiful contrast with her red hair curled slightly at the ends and her dark green wool coat. Will was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray scarf. Once Will entered the park, many memories of his childhood came back in his mind despite how much his macho side was fighting against them. Will looked around, afraid that a friend might see him there. Emma suddenly tugged on his arm causing him to return to reality.

-Oh, my god! I love that game! (Pointing to the tent to hit balls in the hole) The redhead almost dragged him into the tent. She bought three chips, each chip two attempts. In the first two attempts, Emma failed.

-I think today is not your lucky day, miss ... The young clerk looked she didn't want her to win a prize. Emma grabbed the ball with two hands and closed her eyes.

-I can ... I can ... Then she threw the ball and ... missed. She stamped her feet on the ground. -Damn! The clerk gave a little triumphant smile she did not notice, but Will did.

-Let me try! Will said taking the ball out of her hand. The Spanish teacher focused, and played. The lights flickered frantically on the panel.

-You got it! You did it! Emma shouted clapping and jumping.

-How lucky are you? the attendant said to Will pretending to be excited.

-You want to see how lucky I am? Will said challenging him. He threw the ball harder and nailed it! Emma raised her arms jumping, laughing and crying like a child.

-Yeah! That's it! That's it! So she chose the teddy bear from the "Nemo" movie.

-Thanks, Will ... Emma rose slightly on her tiptoes, and without making any physical contact, a kiss on his cheek. That's it, a sweet and gentle kiss that awakened a new feeling for Will, something he had never felt before, nor did he know how to explain what it was. Emma was already five steps ahead of him, while he was still in the same place, baffled.

-Are you coming, Will?, she asked laughing.

-Alright, I'm coming!

The redhead convinced Will to go on almost all the rides. The ghost train, trolley-shock, and the carousel. This was one of the rides she liked best to go on with Will. The two of them were on the same horse, he was behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other on the mast. Before they went in the cup-crazy, she had eaten two hot dogs, and when she left the ride she was staggering.

-It's okay Em.? (Placing a hand behind her back)

-I'm a little dizzy ... I just need to sit back a bit ... Will wrapped an arm around her waist helping her to walk to a bench. Emma sat up and leaned her head on his Will's shoulder. Everything revolved around him. A gust of wind came near them and gently shook her auburn tresses, he gently pulled her bangs off her eyes. They exchanged a smile. Suddenly her face became even paler, and his eyes widened, Emma put a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest trash can. Will ran after her.

-Oh, my god! Emma! Once she finished emptying the entire contents of her stomach, she wiped her mouth with a napkin that gave Will gave her.

-Excuse me, this is so embarrassing ... I, I need to go home now ...

-Okay, sure! It's no problem. I'll take you!

And for the first time, Will Schuester was genuinely concerned about her ...

When Emma arrived at her apartment, she staggered to her room with the help of Will. The two sat on the edge of the bed.

-Emma, you're in a cold sweat! (Placing a hand on her forehead) You sure you do not want me to stay here?

-No, thank you. And, I'll be fine. I just need to take a shower and get some rest. Will realized that Emma was clutching her stomach and could not stop shaking. It's probably indigestion ... he thought to himself.

-Look, while you shower I can make you some tea!

-No, Will ... The redhead shook her head in denial.

-Please? ... His tone was a little stronger.

-T-okay, if you insist ... she gave him a small smile.

In the kitchen, Will ran his eyes over the pantry wondering where she kept the packets of tea. The teacher began to feel hot, he took off his jacket wearing a v neck shirt. Before bathing, Emma brushed her teeth roughly for a few minutes. In the shower, scrubbed every inch of her skin to leave red marks. Just to make sure ... she always said. She towel dried herself and put on her salmon "nightdress". Emma felt her stomach and the pressure continued to hurt. I don't think Will will mind if I throw up a ... bit.

About fifteen minutes after having prepared the tea, Will heard Emma crying hysterically in the room. He was startled and ended up spilling the hot contents of the tea on his hand. Damn ... instinctively he did not care about the pain and ran like crazy down the hallway of the apartment.

Will pushed the door open. Emma was propped up in bed with one arm while the other hand was on her chest. She was having trouble breathing. Will jumped on the bed holding her by the arms.

-Emma! Emma! What happened?! Her chest rose and fell steadily, his eyes were bulging more than ever, and Will realized that her face began to turn purple.

-My God! My god! My god! What do I do?! Although she was almost passed out in his arms, Emma managed to whisper the words-medicine ... and then, anxiety-, m-m-my purse ... Will ran back into the room as fast as he could, opened her purse, took the remedy for anxiety, went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and went like lightning into the room.

Will took Emma in his arms making her lean on his lap.

-Here, here, here ... He took a capsule and put the medicine on her tongue, then he made her drink water slowly. Once she swallowed the capsule, Emma started coughing.

-Easy, Em! Breathe, breathe! Will leaned her head against his chest, cradling her like a frightened child. Gradually her breathing was returning to normal, but was still scared, very scared ... Tears sprang to her eyes, soaking Will's shirt.

-I-I'm sorry, Will ...

-Noo ...! Do not apologize, (rubbing his hand on her arm, trying to calm her down) everything is fine ... it's okay ... Emma looked at Will with watery eyes.

-Will ... I do not want be alone tonight ...

-I am not going anywhere. Do not worry ... I can sleep on the couch and ...

-No! And-I do not wanna to stay alone in my room! (Stammering) n-I can not, Will. I do not want ... I, I ...

-Shh, shh ... okay, okay ... Come ...

Will straightened the pillow making her lie down on the bed. He laid behind her, snuggling her body close to him, hugging her waist. Emma felt his breath brushing against his neck. Her legs curled.

-It will be alright ... Shh, shh ... (Said patting her hand) Emma closed her eyes.

-Uhmm ...

-Get some sleep ... Will kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay

If you guys are reading please leave a review

* * *

It was dark, very dark. She could not see anything; it was all black. Someone came into the room, She could _feel the person _approaching. Emma cowered against the wall, pulling her legs to her _chest. Go away! Please! _He did stand up, dragging her to bed.

-You want to know how to feel _dirty?_

-No ... I'm not r_eady_... please! Her voice trembled. He leaned over her small body, holding her wrists tightly. Carl started to run his tongue down her neck.

-You will be _mine. _Emma screamed hysterically for help but nobody could hear her. Carl slapped her face hard, leaving a red mark.

_-Emma! Emma! What happened?! _When she heard someone screaming her name, Carl disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

-Emma ... Emma ... Will whispered in her ear as he shook her shoulder slowly. The redhead opened her eyes slowly_. _She smelled the unmistakable scent of his aftershave_... Will_

Emma rolled to the other side, a man with curly hair and almond eyes were smiling with a goofy grin.

-Morning, Cinderella ... coffee is on the table.

Good morning, Will. (She paused and furrowed her eyebrows) You made coffee? The teacher stood up and walked to the door.

-If you do not hurry, we'll be late she said smiling. Then the counselor went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush hair. A few minutes later she was ready. Will prepared the table exactly the way she would have, put the things in exactly the correct place_., Carl never prepared a breakfast for me, he would never … _she thought and the smile disappeared from her lips for a split second. But Will was just smiling at her and the bad memories disappeared like magic. He poured orange juice into the glass and handed it to Emma.

_Su-sugo, Señorita._

Thank you, _Señor. _They both laughed. Will sat in front of her eating a pancake in silence. Occasionally they exchanged a few glances. He watched her delicate fingers holding the sandwich as she _ate. What is happening to you, Will? Why are you looking at her in that way? _Emma realized that Will had not looked away and blushed.

-What is it, _Will?, _she said shyly.

-What? Ah! (Smiling) nothing ... She smiled a little bit into the sandwich and then she dropped a little grape jelly onto her lips.

-You ... has jelly on your lips ... Her eyes bugged out.

-I need to clean! Before she could get up, Will left the chair and went to her side, holding her by her shoulders.

-No, no, In ... let me help you, he said in a soft voice. Will leaned forward slowly and kissed her lips gently kissing her and tasted the sweet taste of jelly at the same time was an incredible feeling. He stepped back, watching her face.

-Still have a little bit _here ..._Will kissed her again, and walked away, licking his lips. He had never noticed before how soft her lips were. Emma sighed.

-If you don't finish up your coffee we will be late, Will. said smiling.

-You're right ... (Sighing) Want more juice?

* * *

The day happened normally. Will Schuester had exercises for his Spanish class as usual, had to endure jokes from Sue about his hair, and the affairs of the glee club. Students began to be suspicious of his _friendship _with Emma. And when the two were seen together in the hallway, some students whistled, making them embarrassed. When the bell rang for recess, Will ran to her office, but she was not there. Then he went to the staff room but heard voices before arriving near the door. He heard Emma talking to Coach Shannon about something hat stopped him in the hallway, Will leaned against the wall to hear them hidden.

He is a good man, Shannon ... I know he is!

-I just do not want you to get _hurt _again, In ... Emma lowered her head and pursed her lips.

-C-carl was _different, _you know.

Will furrowed his _eyebrows:-Carl? Who is this "Carl?"_

-Carl also was gentle at first, and you know how it all _ended. _What Shannon wanted most in the world was for her happiness. She was worried about her friend because she knew her heart was so pure, people could take advantage of it, and hurt her like _Carl did. _And the coach was willing to do anything not to let that happen again.

-Emma ... answer me one thing, are you in love with him? The redhead was silent for a few seconds, then looked into the eyes of her friend and said, smiling:

-Yes, I am ...

Will swallowed and closed his eyes. _'Oh, my god ..._Those words touched his heart in a way that had never happened before, it seemed that his stomach was full of butterflies. The truth was that the other day when he rescued Emma and then slept with her in his arms at that moment he discovered how good it was to hold her. He felt her soft skin and smelled her and kissed her cheek lovingly and watched her sleep. Until then, sex was his only _priority, _but Will found that there are many feelings that can be shared beyond that. And there was this guy named "Carl," _Who is this guy after all?, _he thought. Some teachers entered the room, Will took the time to come along with them.

-Good morning! Will said sitting at the table. Then Coach Beiste took her tray and said before leaving:

-Well, I'm finished. Have a good day, pumpkins! Shannon took a few steps and then turned, watching them Emma was laughing with Will, maybe some joke he had told. _Maybe he is a nice guy, s_he thought, and left.

* * *

The first thing Emma did upon arriving at her apartment was to take her shoes off that were killing her. Then she ran to the shower because she had an _appointment _and could not be late. After finishing in the bathroom, dressed quickly and headed back to the kitchen to prepare a quick snack. She took two slices of bread and spread some jam and put the two pieces of bread together. Suddenly the phone rang.

-Hello?

-Hi, Will. How are you?

-Well, I ... (On the other side of the line Will put his hand behind his head. _'You keep acting like an idiot, Will! _Thought to himself.) Are you free now?

-Oh, sorry Will ... But today I have an appointment.

His smile disappeared. _How much a commitment?, _hethought.

-Appointment? Will tried to disguise his disappointment.

-Yes. Every Tuesday I do volunteer work in an orphanage, sorry for not having warned you before.

-Really? I did not know. Emma realized that Will was a little disappointed.

-Would you like to come with me?

That really was not in his plans. And honestly, I never had a way with children. But if it meant staying close to her, then he would accept the invitation.

-Sure! I'll be there in a few minutes.

* * *

The orphanage was not far from Emma's apartment, just a few blocks. In fact the orphanage was a common American house, which housed so far 16 children between two and seven years. Emma made small donations and also gave educational support for them. Once Will parked in front of the house, he walked around the car and opened the door for Emma, extending his hand. Still holding his hand, she walked over and gave him a soft kiss and he closed his eyes when she kissed the world seemed to stop.

_Control yourself!, thought to himself._

Thanks, you're a gentleman Will ... She said looking at him with her innocent _eyes., Don't look at me like, Emma! That just makes me want to kiss you more, _he thought.

-You will love these children, Will. They are very special.

-So what are we waiting for, let's go! he said smiling. They traveled all the way to the entrance holding hands. Rosie, a middle-aged gray met them cheerfully.

-How are you, Emma! The lady hugged the redhead, who retired and then looked at Will with curiosity. -I see you brought a friend, what's your name? They greeted each other with a handshake.

-I am Will Schuester. We work at the same school.

-Oh! So you're Will Schuester? You know, (she approached Will and lowered the tone somewhat) _Emma speaks volumes about you. _Will looked at Emma with a mischievous smile on his lips, she looked away blushing.

-Come on! The children are eager to see their Miss Pillsbury!

The children were all gathered in the living room watching a picture when Emma appeared, some of them shouted her name and ran to hug her. Miss. Pillsbury! She hugged and kissed everyone. Only Meggie, a beautiful five year old girl had not left the couch. Meggie sat with her legs curled close to his chest, looked sad. Will watched Emma as she sat beside the girl.

-What's wrong, honey? The girl did not answer, instead, lowered her head and began to cry.

I will never be adopted. Emma put a hand on her chest, as if feeling her heart clench inside. She wanted to say something comforting, after all this was her job, to give emotional and psychological support, but the words just did not come out of her mouth. Realizing that Emma was too shocked by the situation, Will wanted to help her somehow just did not know how. Then he crouched down in front of the girl and said:

-Hey, baby ... do not be sad. Do you think anyone would be crazy not to want to take home this beautiful girl with green eyes? He wiped her tears with his thumb.

-Y-You think I'm pretty? Meggie gave a small smile.

-Of course! You're beautiful, Meggie. Will looked up catching the eye of Emma, her eyes were brimming with the surprise of Will, Meggie threw her arms around his neck, giving him a warm hug.

-Thank you! He gulped not knowing what to say, so Will leaned his left hand in the middle of the back of the little girl and began to rub it gently. He felt like crying, but held firm to not do it in front of Emma.

-It's okay, honey.

-Anyone want cookies?! Rosie came into the room carrying a tray full of chocolate biscuits. The children ran around her crying-I want! I want!

-Ohh ... are not you forgetting something? Rosie taught to children that they should always thank the good Lord before making any meal, even if only biscuits. Then they held hands making a circle in the middle of the room, and began the prayer of thanksgiving. Emma and Will also joined them. While everyone was praying with their eyes closed, Will opened his eyes and stared at Emma, he got every detail, her small nose, his chin doll, her beautiful copper hair hanging from her shoulders. _She looks like an angel. _He asked to himself how has a lovely woman, beautiful and sweet have not had _that _kind of intimacy with a man. Maybe because she was extremely shy, or because all men who she had dated had rejected her. If the rejection was the problem, then they were all crazy!

After the biscuits, Will began to feel more comfortable with the children. It was as if everyone was part of a big family and was delighted when he told the club who ran the school choir and then suggested that he sing a song for children.

-Well, it is ... that (scratching his neck) I did not bring the guitar with me ... Rosie smiled and stood up.

-It will not be problem! I'll be back soon, Mr. Schuester. Rosie returned minutes later bringing a guitar that was a little dusty. The guitar was in perfect condition, but for lack of use some strings were out of tune. But that does not stop him from adapting some notes. Their difficulty was remembering some music for children actually could not remember any. At that moment his thought was on a former 80's TV cartoon, "The get-along gang". A flashback went through his mind when his father bought him his first guitar, Will trained his first notes listening to the opening song of this show. A smile grew on his face at the memory of a memory of his childhood.

-Very well! (Said returning to reality) Everyone here knows how to sing the song "The get-along gang"?

-YES! They all answered in unison.

-Ohhh! I see that everyone is pretty excited, right? So here we go!

(strumming on the guitar)

Get along gang, get along gang  
Each one so special in his own way  
Montgomery's the leader and he's such a good sport  
the gang get along get along gang

(Emma took Meggie on her lap, the girl wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. She leaned her face on the girl's face, cradling her in the rhythm of the song.)

There's Woolma and Dotty with the spirit  
And the fresh Bingo does not rule it  
The Logical Portia will figure it out  
And that's the spirit of the leadership

(Will noticed how Emma seemed the loveliest while cradling Meggie in her arms. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. And this exchange made her heart flutter faster)

get up, get along with the gang  
Come on! Their adventures do not end  
Get up! (With the Get Along ang G, ua ua ua ua ua ua  
ua au)  
Get up! With the Get Along Gang

The gang get along, get along gang  
Each one so special in his own way  
Montgomery is the leader and he's such a good sport!  
The gang get along, get along gang

There's Woolma and Dotty with the spirit  
Bingo with pranks and who doesn't ruin it  
Logical Portia will figure it out  
And last Zipper, the lean machine

Get up with the get along gang  
Come on, Their adventures don? T end  
Get up get along with the ga-aaaaa-ang  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Get up with the get along gang  
Each one, has to move on his way  
Get up get along with the ga-aaaaa-ang  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Get-up

When Will ended, the children cheered for more.


	5. Chapter 5

After saying goodbye to the lovable Rosie, the two continued talking on the porch.

-You were absolutely amazing with the children, Will! It was so helpful, so natural, I think you would be a good father ... A gust of wind blew through her hair gently, Will gently placed the pieces behind her ear.

-I could say the same about you

Will smiled a little and then got a little serious. He was no longer trying to control his feelings, he just couldn't anymore. He said to himself, For how long can I keep lying to myself? I never imagined that this would happen to me? _Me! _Irony of fate decided to play a trick on me. A man who swore with both feet together he would never have a relationship and will only go out with a woman if their relationship was based only on _sex. _And now here I am, with my heart pounding in my chest, holding hands with a woman whom I am completely, madly, madly in love. But there is a small, no, a big detail that is troubling _me, the _bet. I feel like I'm lying. The only good side is that if wasn't for this game, I would not be standing here in front of this _angel. _But on the other hand, I was feeling terrible! I want to start a relationship for the first time in my life, one hundred percent honest.

-Emma, I need to tell you something ...

-What? Will looked at the floor not knowing where to start, still feeling ashamed. Will approached her bringing her delicate hands close to his heart. He sighed and decided to go straight to the point.

-First of all, I want you to know that I am very, very much in love with you, Emma! I know we met each other a week ago, but for me it is as if we had known each other for a long time! And I also know you're in love with me, I see it in your eyes every day.

-Am I that obvious? The two burst into laughter. The Spanish teacher kissed her knuckles.

-I can not deny, Emma. I love you! And I want to make our relationship official. Will took her hands on his chest firmly and said:

-Emma, do you want to be my girlfriend?

_"Emma, do you want to be my girlfriend?" _She felt her legs softened, I heard right? she thought. The man of my dreams is right in front of me asking if I want to be his girlfriend? Her eyes started to get wet.

- Oh, will ... Emma put a hand over her mouth. That's what I want most in this world.

-So ... is that a "yes"?

-Yes ... yes! Replied smiling. Will threw his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around himself. He could not explain with words how happy he was! Will put her on the floor and held her face pecking her on her lips.

-I ... Love...you... very ... very ... much! Suddenly the weather decided to change the mood all of a sudden. The winds howled and began to shake the leaves tightly, sounds of thunder could be heard coming from nearby.

-We better hurry because a big storm is coming! Emma suggested.

-You're right, let's go. The two ran hand in hand, but on the way the rain began to fall with great force, leaving them soaked. Will opened the car door for Emma, then he turned and got in the car. The redhead noticed that his shirt and jeans were more wet than her clothes. She leaned from the space between them touching his shirt.

-Will, you can not stay long in those clothes soaked! You could get a cold!

-Do not worry, Em! It' okay. Emma shook her head.

-No, no, no. You need to change your clothes! My brother left some clothes in my apartment on vacation last year, I can lend them to you. Will rolled his eyes laughing.

-Okay! You won! He held her chin and gave her a kiss on the mouth. -I love you.

* * *

After arriving at the apartment, Their clothes were not so soaked, but still very wet. Will followed Emma into the room. The wardrobe was impeccably organized. Blouses and skirts were separated by size and color. Emma opened a drawer and took out two shirts, a light gray V and one long sleeve.

-Which one Do you want to use?

-That. He pointed to the gray. She searched for pants, and found only one black Adidas pant with white stripes on the sides. Will grabbed the clothing and went into the bathroom to get changed. Meanwhile, she organized the clothes back in the wardrobe. Will unfolded the shirt checking his size. The T-shirt was small, but it would fit him. He had forgotten to close the door, leaving it opened. There was a mirror on the bathroom wall. By the time he was taking off his shirt, Emma accidentally saw his reflection in the mirror, and saw Will for the first time semi-naked. Her eyes widened, it was almost impossible to ignore, even for someone so bashful as she was. His torso was like one of those Greek statues seen in museums. It was incredibly sculpted in full measure, no exaggeration. Of course Emma felt his muscles before , when they embraced, but did not realize how sculpted they really were under the clothing. When Will left the bathroom, she quickly turned her back pretending she was arranging things in the wardrobe.

-The T-shirt is a little tight, but the pants are great. The redhead turned back.

-Oh, r-really?

The storm get worse and worse, the wind and rain knocked on the windows with such force that did shake. Will looked at his girlfriend with a puppy dog face.

-May I stay here, with... you?

She smiled.

-Of course! Do you want to watch TV or eat anything while I take a bath? It is too early to leave.

He walked quietly to her giving her a seductive look and held her hands. Will bowed his neck and kissed her in the mouth.

-Just Don't take too long, okay?

* * *

That situation couldn't be better. Spend the night with my girlfriend, it was everything I wanted!, Will thought. He even pictured the scene in his mind; spend the rest of the night with Emma in his arms wrapped in a blanket watching a good movie and eating popcorn. Will went to her room to get a blanket and discovered a habit they had in common, singing in the shower. Of course she wasn't like Rachel, but her voice was soft and refined, he smiled in delight. The Spanish teacher returned to the living room leaving the blanket on the couch, and went to the kitchen to cook popcorn. Once ready, put the bowl on the table and waited for his girlfriend while he watching TV. Suddenly his phone vibrated. Will took it out of his pocket and read the message:

"It's the last week, Don Juan. When are you going to take her virginity?" He looked at the message in disgust. It made his stomach to knot and remember the horrible person he was. Will didn't have the courage at the moment, but someday he would have to tell her the truth. Will hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. You don't deserve this, Emma...not really!, he thought. His thoughts about it were dissolved when Emma folded her arms around his neck from behind the couch and gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek. The counselor emanating aroma of roses.

-Uhumn ... you smell so good... She was wearing a blue nightdress and her hair tied in a ponytail, leaving a loose fringe.

-You cooked popcorn! She turned around on the couch. Will adjusted the pillow behind his back and put his legs up on the couch, there was enough space left for her tiny body. Then she laid down beside him, getting back to him,in this position she could watch the movie without problems.

-What will we be watching? She said grabbing some popcorn and putting it in her mouth.

-Marley and Me ... I ... Will realized that she got the popcorn by her hand, without rubber gloves.

-Emma ... you're not wearing gloves! The redhead turned to him.

-Ohh! yeah... I think the therapy is working, I didn't even remember to put them on.

-Wow, sweetie ... I'm very, very proud of you! Will grabbed her chin and gave her several kisses on her rosy cheek, making her laugh.

-W-will ... O-oh o-the movie will start!

-Oh, sorry! He put his face in her face and pulled her closer to him, hugging her.

* * *

Will Schuester "was" the kind of guy who didn't like movies that were sentimental. Actually, He had never seen a movie about drama or romance in his life. Will usually enjoyed watching action movies and... well, you know... But he was really enjoying "Marley and Me". It reminded him of when he was a kid and had a dog named Denver. When Denver got sick, his parents told him they were taking him to a farm. _Denver will have more space to play, Will. _That's what they said to him. But in fact they were taking Denver to be put down. Poor, Denver... he thought. The movie was already so emotional.

"A dog does not need fancy cars, fancy house or clothing brands. A stick is great for him. A dog does not care if you are rich or poor, smart or dumb. Give your heart to him, and he will give yours ... "

Emma began to cry.

-Oh, my god. This is so sad! Isn't it Will?

He didn't answer. She turned to him and saw that his eyes were brimming with water.

-Are you crying?

-Me? No, no, of course not! Will quickly ran a hand over his eyes. Emma's eyes narrowed.

-Yes, you were ...

-I was not! The redhead raised an eyebrow and continued staring at him.

-Okay, I was ...

-Oh! I knew you ...

Suddenly the lights went out. The apartment was all black and Emma began to panic.

-Oh god ... W-will ... It's dark ... is ... Emma grabbed her boyfriend pulling his shirt. Will laughed amused by her being afraid.

-Ha! ha! ahnn ... I know! It's okay sweetie. Just let me get up ... I'll get the flashlight.

-No, Will! y-you don't u-understand ... he's can be h-here... he can be w-watching u-us... Will furrowed his eyebrows starting to get worried and _very scared. _Will realized by the tone of her voice that she was not kidding. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

-Honey, I don't understand. Who are you talking about? After a few seconds of silence, Emma replied, his voice was weak and trembling.

-C-carl...

* * *

Several minutes after electricity came back, Will returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea and sat down next to Emma, rubbing her back with one hand.

-Here, you'll feel better.

-Thank you.

If Will was not with her, Emma would have suffered another nervous breakdown. The counselor had calmed down a bit, but still scared, _very scared. _The cup trembled in her hand.

-Em ... is everything okay with you? Why were you so scared?

Emma was ashamed of herself and ashamed to face him and tell him all your insecurities. She was feeling weak for not being able to solve her own personal problems, her fears. -_A 30 year old woman acting like a scared little girl, a little girl who is still caught in the past, _she thought. Her lips began to tremble, Emma covered her face with her hands as if she could hide tears from Will.

-Hey, Em... Come here... Will wrapped her body with his arms. Emma leaned her head on Will's chest. -Shh... shh...

-I-I-I can not t-take this anymore... She began to cry. I'm so tired, s-so tired...

Will desperately wanted to help her, but didn't know how. Seeing her like that was heartbreaking. He stared at the ceiling with tears in his eyes.

-Emma, tell me what happened. Please sweetheart...-I-I want to help you...

She rubbed her eyes and turned away from him. Will wiped a tear from her cheek gently with his thumb. Emma grabbed his hands looking into his eyes.

-It's okay... But it's a long story ...


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I want to make it clear that I never really loved him. Actually, I thought what I felt for him was love, but it wasn't. Carl was a master at seducing women, and he had all the skills to do just that. He was charming, had a beautiful smile, friendliness, smart ... unfortunately I was one of his victims. _How could I be so naive? _If I knew things would get so bad I would never have accepted his invitation to dinner that night ...

In the beginning, Carl was very romantic and a perfect gentleman. I think he treated me in a cordial and respectful way, because he knew exactly what I expected from a relationship, and I fell in his trap. Sometimes he bought me flowers, he always opened the car door or pulled out a chair for me to sit. He used to say that I was his "Bella Swan". I thought it all was very cute. But living with him after a few days, I began to feel that all this cordiality wasn't honest, that it didn't come from his heart. He was polite, but in some moments I realized that Carl was trying to convince me a little too much.

If someone asked me what I learned from that failed relationship, I'd say you never know a person completely, and I learned that in the hard way, for sure. Carl began to show characteristics of his insanity slowly. And I remember how it all began ...

* * *

-Carl! I already told you, he's just a coworker! He drove always looking forward, driving his Hyundai Azera madly. He braked hard almost hitting two boys walking through a crosswalk. Emma shouted placing a hand on her chest.

-CARL! After the scare, he glared at his girlfriend.

-You think I'm blind, Emma? I saw him caressing your arm! She shook her head perplexed, not knowing what to say.

It all started a few minutes ago, when Carl went to get Emma at work. Usually he always picked Emma up in her office, but that day he was late. He was a dentist, and after consulting the last patient of the day, he went to meet _another woman _in a hotel. Although they are dating for two months, they hadn't yet crossed the line. Every time Carl tried to approach her closely, Emma avoided him saying that she wasn't prepared, things were going too fast. Earlier in the relationship the dentist was understandable. But after a while, he became impatient at times and in some cases arguing with her. His words always hurt her, and Emma cried all the times feeling guilty. And the lack of intimacy with her was making his male hormones explode. So Carl started to meet some women ...

Raul was the new Math Teacher. He was a descendant of Spanish and just as Carl, he was also dark and very charming. Although Raul was a great guy, even he couldn't escape the insults of Sue Sylvester. One day, the Physical Education teacher made a joke in front of all the other teachers which really embarrassed him. Emma thought that was very unfair and defended him, leaving coach Sue with no reaction. The coach gave them an angry look and turned away. From there, they became friends. When the last bell rang, Emma accompanied her friend to the parking lot.

-Are you sure you do not want a ride? -Said the charming brunette.

-No, thank you. Carl is late, but he always comes to pick me up. Raul gave her a smile and rubbed her right arm fondly.

-Emma, thanks for everything! See you tomorrow.

-See you! He got into the car and drove away.

Carl had parked his Hyundai Azera a few minutes before and was watching them in the rear view mirror. Once Raul left the parking lot, the dentist removed his seat belt and got out of his car, slamming the door hard. Emma was still in the middle of the parking lot when suddenly was startled when he felt a hand grabbing her arm.

-Carl?!

Come here! He dragged his girlfriend to her car. Puck and Finn were walking around and watched that scene shocked.

* * *

**-**Wait that's Miss. Pillsbury! Puck said putting an arm in front of his friend obliging him to stop walking.

-God... what's happening?

-Let's go find out! Finn then grabbed Puck's jacket.

-No, Puck! Forget it. we shouldn't butt into other people's problems! The bad boy pushed away his friend, making him take his hands from his jacket.

-I have seen this _happening before, _Finn! At first, nobody cares. We just regret not doing anything only when _someone _goes to the hospital with a nose or a broken rib! No, Finn. I'll go see what's going on! And the boy turned his back on his friend.

-Puck!

* * *

-What's the problem with you, Carl?! You're hurting me! He pushed Emma into the front seat and then got into the car.

-Who was that guy?

-What the ... He cut her off.

-Answer me! Carl yelled making her wince. -Who was that guy?

-h-he's just a c-co-worker, Carl! Emma wasn't recognizing him, he seemed to be a _different person_. The dentist grabbed her wrist forcefully, looking straight in her eyes.

-Listen to me, Emma! I don't want to see him close to you, ever, ever again! understand?!

-Carl, I ...

-You understand?! The guidance counselor felt Carl's hand squeezing tighter on her wrist. She was so scared that she couldn't even talk. Emma just nodded. Carl dropped her wrist when Puck knocked on the car window.

-Is everything all right, Miss. Pillsbury? The redhead looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes, the dentist gave him a fake smile and a look of "be nice and say that everything is fine or ..."

-It's okay, Noah. Everything's okay. She replied in a trembling voice. The boy wasn't convinced. Puck narrowed his eyes and stared at Carl for a few seconds, the dark haired man smirked and started the engine of the car.

-If you say so ... Puck stood watching them leave the parking lot.

_-I don't trust him, not really_. he thought to himself.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment devastated. I thought I'd broken up with him, actually, I should have broken up with him a long time ago, but Carl was very nervous and I was afraid of his reaction. So I made the biggest mistake of my life, I decided to wait and talk with him ion another day, when he was calmer. When I arrived at school the next morning, for my surprise, there was a apology card and a huge vase of tulips on my desk. Carl took me to lunch and gave me a thousand apologizes, saying he loved me, and would never behave that way again. _He really was very convincing, _and I accepted his apology and agreed to give him one more chance. Carl behaved well for awhile, until the day that I began to suspect he was cheating on me ...

* * *

Every day the dentist went to dinner at her apartment. She had given him a copy of her apartment key, then the dentist came and left anytime he wanted to. _Another big mistake, _she thought. He acted as if he was already married to Emma, and Carl always arrived late for dinner. Their excuses were always the same, "too many patients", "had an an emergency," and even the classic "car tire punctured" etc. Emma began to suspect it wasn't possible for something unforeseen to happen every day. One night, the redhead was cooking soup, when Carl arrived.

-Hey, what are we having for dinner? Emma noticed he had alcohol on his breath. Carl grabbed a beer and sat at the table. Emma took a carrot and began to cut it without making eye contact with him.

-You arrived late again ... Carl took a sip of beer and licked his lips.

-I had a very tough day ... he replied dryly. Emma placed a soup ladle and put a bowl on the table, Carl pulled the bowl to see the inside content closer and sniffed.

-Soup, Emma? I hate soup ... He said pushing the bowl away. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips angrily, throwing the towel on the table.

-You know what, Carl? I'm tired! Every day you arrive late for dinner and always give me excuses! Tell me the truth, you're going out with another woman aren't you?! Tell me! Emma shouted.

Carl took the last sip of beer and got up walking towards her.

-You want to know the truth, Emma? He walked a little closer to her, making her take two steps back.

-Yeah... I've been seeing some women...Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. That was the last straw, at that moment, all the respect, admiration and passion she had for Carl, died there. He moved closer even more, making her get closer to the edge of the counter. He yelled in her face:

-Do you want to know why I hang out with others women, Emma?! I hang out with others women, because you are _unable to give me what I want!_

Emma slapped him in the face.

-_You're disgusting_... The guidance counselor tried to push him away, but Carl grabbed her right arm and punched her in the face. She fell and rolled on the floor.

-Come here, bitch! He pulled her by the hair, forcing her to stay face down on the table. Carl pressed Emma's head hard against the wood, shouting in her ear.

-You have to understand one thing, Emma! I'm _your man _and you do what I tell you to do!, understand?! And from today, you will obey me! When I get tired from work and want to eat chicken with potatoes, you will cook for me! When I ask you for a beer, you'll bring it to me! And the next time I want to _f__uck you_, you're going _to fuck me_, understand!

Emma sobbed desperately praying to get out of this terrible nightmare. Carl slammed her head back against the table, causing her to scream.

-You understand?!

-Y-yes... p-please, Carl ... Her voice was shaky. He turned away from her saying:

-Now wipe your face, you look horrible ...

* * *

My life was becoming literally a hell, and Carl was Satan. He tormented me in every way you can imagine. He beat me, and hurt me for any reason. Once I forgot to press his favorite T-shirt, and you know what was the punishment? He burned my arm with the iron ... The bruises he left in my arms and neck were easy to hide with clothing. The problem was the eyes, even with make-up, everyone could noticed. I always had to lie, and I knew I couldn't convince everybody. I began to realize that Puck was suspecting something, once in a while he came into my office to ask for "advice", but actually Puck wanted to find some clue of _what was happening to me._

I lost weight and could no longer concentrate on my work. One day in the teacher's lounge, I realized that Sue Sylvester was looking at me all the time. I was holding a piece of bread, and when I looked at my hand, it was shaking nonstop. From there, it wasn't long for rumors to begin to spread. Shannon also pressed me every day to talk about what was happening, and of course I always said that everything was going well. I started to get away from friends and isolate myself even more. Day after day, Carl became more and more aggressive. He threatened me saying that if I betrayed him, some of my friends _would get hurt_. Every day before going to sleep, I bent down on my knees and prayed to God to get me out of this nightmare.

And then, one day, Lord heard my prayers ...

* * *

Shannon entered the men's room and found Puck sitting on a bench, packing up things in his backpack.

-What is it now? Is this some kind of meeting? said Coach Beiste. After training, Puckerman sent him a note from a friend, asking her to go meet him in the men's room.

-It's Miss. Pillsbury, Coach. I think she's in trouble ...

-I know ... Beiste sighed and closed her eyes. -I've tried talking to her about it, but she always avoids me, changes the subject or says it's okay. I really don't know what to do ...

The boy stood up.

-I know _what we need to do_, but I need your help.

-Noah ...

-Trust me! Will you help me? The boy held out his hand, for her seal the deal. Shannon was reluctant. What was Puck planning? On the other hand, the coach wanted desperately to help her friend.

-Okay, I will.

-Great! The boy turned around and when he was at the door, Shannon said:

-Noah, can I ask you a question? Puck turned and shrugged. -Why do you care so much about Miss. Pillsbury?

-Because the _same thing _happened to my mother...


	7. Chapter 7

As always, Carl arrived home drunk that day ...

I'll confess something, since I was a little girl, I always dreamed that one day when I had a boyfriend, I would love to cook him all kinds of food. Although I would have a job and take care of myself with my own money. I think I would be a good housewife. And I really would not mind having to cook for the man I love. But I didn't love Carl, and even cooking dinner for him was torture for me. One day, when I was preparing a stew of meat, I thought of _putting rat poison as an ingredient_. He was making me become someone I was not. After thinking about it a little bit, I gave up the idea immediately. That was not me, Emma would never do that!

When Carl arrived home, I was lying on my bed reading the Bible. I heard him mumbling something and grabbing a beer from the fridge. A few minutes later, Carl appeared at the door of my room, I could smell the alcohol right away. He watched me for a few seconds, with his hands resting on the doorway. This time, he was calm, but there was something in his eyes, something sinister.

-What are you doing, Emma?

-Reading the Bible. You should also read, Carl.

The dentist took two steps forward, closing the door behind him.

-You know, Em... I read the Bible ... Carl locked the door and put the key in his pants pocket. He started to approach the guidance counselor, unbuttoning his shirt buttons. Emma's eyes widened. At each step, Emma shrank more and more, her heart pounding in her chest.

-On-Cor 7:3-4 says: "Let the husband render to his wife what is due him, and likewise the wife to her husband ..." Carl threw his shirt on the floor and began removing the belt of his trousers. He smelled of alcohol and sweat. Emma began to panic.

-C-carl, what are you doing?

-I'm just demanding what is rightfully mine. He climbed onto the bed, crawling on top of her. Emma shrugged her legs covering them with a blanket.

-N-no! Please, Carl ... Her voice came out very weak and shaky.

-What is it, honey? Why are you shaking so much?

He pulled her legs and the guidance counselor screamed hysterically, desperately trying to flee the clutches of him, but he grabbed her by her small of her waist, causing her to fall back into bed. Emma cried, begging for help.

-Shut up! He yelled.

Carl slapped her face, her head turned to the other side. The dentist took advantage that Emma was dazed and helpless, and started to get rid of his pants. Once done, pulled her knees, fitting in between your legs. -You will be mine, Emma! Carl ripped her nightdress voraciously, licking and sucking her bare skin. When consciousness returned her, she started screaming again shaking her legs and her arms.

-N-no ... no! Stop, C-carl! Help! Help!

-I told you to shut up, bitch! Carl grabbed Emma's throat with both hands, pressing on it tightly.

-C-C-ca-r-l ... Emma tried desperately to push him away, but her body was trapped under the strong body of Carl. For her, winning that battle was almost impossible. The dentist's fingers tightened on her neck harder, causing her to suffocate. Emma began to choke and lose consciousness, and at that moment, Emma thought she was dying. Everything started getting blurred in front of her eyes; she could not see anything. Her ears could no longer capture sounds clearly, everything seemed to be going in slow motion and was confusing.

With her eyes half-closed and with little awareness that she still had left, Emma saw a kind of shadow smudged red and white into the room. Soon after, another shadow appeared, only that this was bigger than the other, and it was blue. Emma thought they were angels sent by God to take her to heaven. Suddenly, it started to get dark, but could still hear voices screaming for a few seconds her name and Carl's, sounds of feet running around the bed and even sirens coming from far away.

I felt my body being pulled up, and then I fainted.

* * *

Four hours before...

-Come on, Finn. Are you giving up now?

Puck and Finn were running side by side in football training. The previous day, they went to the trainer's room to tell Shannon about what they were planning to do to help Miss. Pillsbury. The coach wanted badly to help her friend, but after listening to the boys, totally disagreed on what they wanted to do. It was a nonsense! She wanted no part of it. They came out of her room a little disappointed, but Puckzilla was determined, and he convinced Finn to help him.

-Are you sure you want to continue with this? Said Finn.

-It's the only way! Come on, man! We must be "convincing"! Finn swallowed dry without looking around. The boy sighed and said:

-I'm sorry, Puck ...

Finn gave a nice punch right in your friend's eye, causing him to fall to the ground. Finn jumped on him, punching him and kicking him. They rolled on the grass beating until Coach Shannon put a stop to.

-ENOUGH! she shouted. -I WANT TO SEE YOU TWO IN FIGGIN'S ROOM! NOW!

Puck sat holding a bag of ice on his nose, Finn sat next to him with his arms crossed, Shannon was sitting on the couch wanting to kill them only with her eyes.

-I do not want to know who started the fight! I've made my decision, you are expelled from the football team for two months!, Figgins said.

The coach stood up screaming.

-Are you crazy?! You can not evict them from the football team! Puck and Finn are great players, We will not win the championship without them!

-Then find new players ... Figgins said noting something in his notebook showing no importance. Shannon put her hands on her hips sighing.

-Please, Mr. Figgins. There is another option?

Finn squinted at Puck and mentally saying, "-I told you that this plan would not work! Now we will be expelled from the team because of you!" Puck stared back at him mentally answering: "Do not worry, I have everything under control." Noah raised his hand slowly.

-What Noah? Figgins said.

-Mr. Figgins ... Can we make another deal? The principal rested his hands under his chin, raising an eyebrow. He squeezed his eyes watching the boy curiously and said:

-I'm listening.

The plan was almost ruined, but in the end everything worked out. Noah got what he wanted, instead of being expelled from the team, Puck and Finn had to do volunteer service in the school and the best part, go talk with Miss Pillsbury.

As much as he endeavored not to notice, it was impossible. Emma was wearing a salmon-sleeved cardigan 3/4 sleeves and Noah stared at the bruise hidden beneath her wrist. -I'm so sorry, Miss Pillsbury ... the boy thought. He noticed that Emma was thinner than the last time he saw her. And by her expression, her tired eyes and the tone of her voice, he would say she had a very high level of depression.

-So, why did you get into a fight?

-It was Finn who provoked me first!

-No, it was Puck!

If they were acting the boys were doing a great job. Now all Puck needed was to put into practice the second part of the plan. Puck gave a wink to his friend, giving him the signal.

-Oh ... oh, my head hurts! I'm getting dizzy... Finn put a hand on his head, leaning forward. Emma's eyes widened opening. The boy fell to the ground pretending to faint. Instinctively the redhead rushed to help him, kneeling beside him.

-Noah, call the nurse now!

-Yes, ma'am!

Puckzilla wasted no time and moving so his back was against the desk, but instead of calling the infirmary, Noah pulled out a pen from his jacket and placed it inside of Emma's purse. -This is gonna to work! he thought positively. The pen was able to shoot for about 24 hours and still send the images via wifi to any computer, since that was configured to receive signals. There was only one problem, the signals were sent to the computer five minutes after capturing the images.

Finn suddenly opened his eyes, blinking a few times.

-Uhmm ... what happened?

-Oh my god, Finn! How do you feel? Emma asked, holding the boy's head. Finn leaned his elbows on the ground rising slowly.

-I'm fine, I'm fine ...

-No, Finn! You fainted! You may have suffered a serious injury to the skull and ...

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!

-I'm sorry, Miss Pillsbury. But now we have to go! See you soon! E. .. thanks for your advice! Puck said as he held his friend by the shoulders. Emma gasped watching the boys leaving the room.

-But, but, we haven't talk yet...

After school, Finn told his mother that he was meeting some friends at Breadstix, but in fact, he and Puck were going to Emma's apartment. Once Finn parked his car in front of her apartment, Puck took his laptop from his bag.

-Is the software working? Finn asked looking for the small screen.

-Yes. But it's all black! I think Miss Pillsbury has not yet found our little "gift".

-We need to be patient ... Finn said crossing his arms.

A few minutes later, Carl appeared driving his Hyundai Azera. The boys went down on the seats. Puck raised his head slightly and saw him entering the garage of the building.

-He's already gone. Noah said. Finn looked back at the laptop screen and patted the arm of his partner spy.

-Hey, hey! Look at that! Said pointing to the screen. The software was capturing images from inside the room of Emma. The guidance counselor was searching for her anxiety medicine inside her purse, and by chance ended up finding a pen that Noah had placed inside. She did not realize that the pen was not hers, and placed it on top of the nightstand beside the bed. The angle was perfect. They could see half of the bed and a small part of the door up ahead. The images were captured in black and white, and occasionally the images froze, like a Web cam.

When Emma started taking off their clothes, Puck and Finn's eyes widened and then they put their hands over their eyes. The boys did not want to see Emma naked. This had nothing to do with "sexual imagination" or something like that, it was more out of respect and consideration for her. After placing on her nightdress, Emma pulled the nightstand drawer open and took out her Bible.

What happened next, you know ...

When Carl pulled out the first slap, Puck and Finn wasted no time and called the police immediately. The boys were afraid for Emma, so they ran as fast as they could to her apartment. The attendant tried to keep them from running, panting, Puck explained the situation. Then the attendant allowed the boys to enter. Emma lived on the third floor, and unfortunately the only elevator in the building was being repaired. There was no other way, they would have to use the stairs.

Finally, they reached the third floor. She lived at number 34, Puck and Finn were at 26. The boys rushed: 27 ... 29 ... each passing second was precious. 30 ... 31 ... god only knows what Carl could be doing with Emma now! 32 ... 34. Finn knocked on the door three, four, five times, and nobody came. They felt that something bad was happening inside. Puck pushed his colleague to the side, and began trying to break down the door with the side of his body. Finn joined his friend. After several frustrated attempts, finally they broke the lock and the door opened.

The boys were faced with another problem. The Emma's bedroom door was locked too. Puck and Finn were sweaty and exhausted, but had to open that door anyway! They took a deep breath, restoring forces, and started to push the door again. Finn's shoulders were already sore, and every time he hit his body hard on the wood, it hurt even more. Puck also started to get tired.

We can not give up! Puck said as he clashed against the door.

Then, a miracle happened...

Some officers entered the apartment of Emma. One of them asked for Puck and Finn to step aside. They were taller and stronger than the boys and managed to break the door down easily. When the men broke down the door, Carl turned his head, eyes wide. The police caught him red-handed with his hands on her neck. Puck and Finn entered the room shortly after. Their heart froze when he saw her unconscious on the bed.

-Is she... Puck thought to himself.

After the ambulance came, Emma was also taken to the hospital unconscious and Carl was handcuffed and arrested.

* * *

The worst part of it all was the humiliation and shame.

For a long time, I felt ashamed to face my parents, my students, and myself. You have no idea how it was so humiliating to do those _sexual medical examinations_. I think if it were not for the help of the boys, Carl would have been able to take from me what he thought was rightfully his. And that's what happened ...

* * *

Will held hands firmly to Emma. Now, it all made sense, irrational fear of the dark, anxiety ... He swallowed hard looking at her with eyes red and full of tears, not wanting to believe that story, No, this can not have happened to her ...he thought. How could this guy hurt the sweetest, loving and beautiful woman I've ever met? This ... Carl, How could he have dared to slap my angel? If I had a time machine, I would go back in the past and would provide a way to meet her before him, I would do anything to see her happy. Every day, I would give her hundreds of tender kisses and not get tired of saying "I love you." I would nestle Emma in my arms until she fell asleep, then gently take her to bed and give a chaste kiss on her forehead saying: "Good night, ginger princess." Unlike that ... monster, I would give all my love and more. If I could give my heart to her, I would.

-Emma ... I-I'm sorry ... His voice came out weak and distaff. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped a bead with her little thumb, Will closed his eyes, sighing.

-I do not know what to say, Em, I-I ... what happened to you was ... was ... Will said squinting, Emma held his face with her hands, stroking it gently.

-It's all right now, sweetie. I never told anyone this before, not even to my parents or with my therapist. I am feeling lighter now. You were the only person who really listened to me, the one that left me totally comfortable ...

The two smiled. William pulled his girlfriend to a warm hug, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling the familiar scent, the smell of Will. He was stroking her hair, feeling the threads slipping between his fingers.

-That's soo good ... The redhead said with her eyes still closed.

-Do you like it?

-U-uhm ...

Will continued stroking her hair until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He felt her body was more relaxed, and even the color pink on her cheeks had returned. Her tiny mouth was slightly open, her chest rising and falling slowly. The Spanish teacher looked at her and had to laugh to himself.

-Emma, you're the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Realizing that his girlfriend had fallen asleep beside him, Will carefully wrapped an arm around her back and the other arm under her knees. She mumbled something meaningless.

_-Shh, shh ... I'm taking you to bed. Will whispered._

After placing the redhead on the bed, he laid down beside her giving Emma a goodnight kiss on her cheek. -Sleep well, my princess. Will said whispering in her ear. Will turned and put his hands behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. His thoughts would not let him sleep, his head was spinning. _How could a simple joke between friends could have such an effect on me? _he thought. Will have to tell the whole truth to Emma,he wanted to be honest with her.

_I had planned to talk to her about it tonight, but how could I after everything that happened t_o _her? What Carl did with Emma is not even close to what I did, but ... I'm feeling guilty and bad! My biggest fear is that she will be angry with me, and break with me ... No, I do not even want to think about this possibility! Emma is everything to me! She has brightened up my life! She is my sunlight, my soul-mate, the air I breathe! I can not lose her, I can not ..._

Will rolled back to the other side, leaning an elbow on the pillow. watching his lovely Emma asleep.

_-Tomorrow I'll tell her everything ..._


	8. Chapter 8

William was really determined telling the whole truth to Emma, he just didn't know how to. Will's biggest fear is that she would get so angry with him and then they could possibly break-up. Will had terrible nightmares about it the whole night, confused dreams with Carl chasing her down a dark alley, and in the others nightmares was Emma asking him to disappear out of her life and not come back ever again! Will woke up several times in the night panting and sweating, he rolling in bed all night just thinking about it. Carl was in jail, there was no way he could hurt her again, and if he did, Will swore to himself that Carl would be a dead man! That's for sure.

-_I would never let anyone hurt my Angel again!_

Although his mind is in a whirlwind, the next morning he decided he wanted to plan a special day for Emma. Will wanted to somehow compensate her for all the pain Carl had caused. When he awoke the next morning, the love of his life, the reason of his life, was totally safe at his side, sleeping comfortably with his head resting on his shoulder, her lips slightly parted, her red hair spread all over the pillow. He tucked a strand of her beautiful red hair behind her ear. _My Princess seems to be having a good dreams_... Will thought.

Emma was sleeping so deeply that she didn't even wake up when he slowly slid out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and did all his morning routines. After shaving and rinsing his face, the Spanish teacher stared at himself in the mirror.

-_You need to talk to her! You need to talk to her! _The voice echoed in his head.

Something was telling him that Emma needed to know the whole truth as soon as possible. Will was terrified not knowing what would her reaction be. Then he took a deep breath and decided to talk to her that morning! He needed to come clean and he planned to talk to her after breakfast.

* * *

While the two slices of bread were toasting, Will took the milk, flour and eggs from the fridge. After mixing all the ingredients in the bowl, he put the skillet on the stove. When the oil began to warm, Will poured some of the contents from the bowl onto the pan. While the chemistry did the rest of the work, he opened the newspaper going straight to the crossword page.

- "Harnessing recycled material" That's easy! Recycle! Will wrote the word with a triumphant smile. "Land where it grows large and varied number of fruit trees?" Uhmm ... He thought for a moment. Orchard! "It results from the boiling of water or some other liquid?" He was so distracted by solving the puzzles that he totally forgot about the pancake in the pan.

- "It results from the boiling of water or some other liquid?" Will repeated. Suddenly he smelled something burning, his eyes widened. -Smoke! He went to the stove and turned it off quickly, the pancake was burnt on one side and raw on the other. With a spatula, Will took the pancake and tossed in the trash.

-You are a disaster, Will Schuester!

The toaster's alarm signaled that toasts were done. He spread grape jelly on the toast and then placed them on a plate. Emma's favorite juice was apple juice, but there was only one box of orange juice in the fridge. If the _accident _with the pancakes had not taken him so long time, he could have gone to the grocery shop and buy apple juice for her. Will put the toast and glass of orange juice on a tray and gently carried it into the room.

Emma was still sleeping like a baby. Will put the tray on the nightstand, and approached her.

-_Hey, sweetie, _Will whispered in her ear, shaking her arm gently. The redhead blinked for a few seconds, adapting to the light of day. A warm and protective hand was stroking her shoulder, it was the the warm hand of Will Schuester. Emma turned her head looking up at him.

-Good morning, _ginger princess_. Schuester leaned over and kissed her forehead. It was the first time she heard Will calling her "_ginger princess_", she loved it. Some girls might think that its was very tacky, but she thought it very, very cute.

-I brought your breakfast! I know you like pancakes, but I almost destroyed your kitchen this morning, so I ... I ... I thought, I, Emma?

Emma began to cry.

But this time, the tears were of happiness. Emma thought did she really deserved a good man like Will Schuester. Will was special, unique. No other man made her feel so loved in her life. Her heart belonged to him, no doubt. Emma loved everything in Will. She loved his boyish smile, she loved the way he took care of her, his kindness, gentleness, kindness, like when he would wake her up in the morning with a tender kiss on her cheek, or even cook toasted pancakes. He was the love of her life, her prince.

-Hey sweetie, why are you crying? Will sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

-Because... you're a good man, Will. Emma smiled at him.

Will felt his throat tighten. "_Good man_." He pursed his lips. _If she knew what I did, that would change her mind. _Before meeting Emma, Will was not so gentle with women, he did not know what it felt like to be truly loved. Will thought to himself did he really deserved a good girl like Emma. She was everything to him and much more. His life would suck without her. Will decided he needed to tell Emma the whole truth, right now!

-Emma ... -I-I need to tell you something. His voice's tone was serious.

-What?

-First of all, I want you to know that I really, really love you so much! Will getting shifted now facing her, holding her hands and looking straight into her eyes.

-I do not doubt that. Emma said smiling, he also gave a smirk that soon fell apart.

-You promise you will not be angry with me?

-I promise, but ... what it is, Will? You're scaring me!

The Spanish teacher ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed. -C'mon, You need to tell her. He thought.

-Emma, I ... BÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNNNNN!

A few minutes ago when Will was preparing coffee, he did not realize that the refrigerator door was left open, and suddenly the alarm sounded. Will glared at Emma, a small smile was beginning to show on her face. As much as she tried to stay serious, she could not help herself. Her lips began to tremble, the redhead was not able to hold it anymore, and then she laughed. Although the Spanish teacher knew the situation was not funny, he also started laughing. That situation totally ruined his focus that morning. For real, Will was not one hundred percent sure yet, and after thinking for a few minutes, came to the conclusion that it was not a good time to talk about this.

-Okayy ... take your coffee, Em. I'll be back soon. He kissed her forehead and left the room. When he returned a few minutes later, Emma was already almost finished the coffee.

-The toast is delicious!

-That's because I cooked with so much love, you know...

-Ohh, Will. You're _so cute_... He sat on the ledge of the bed, then the redhead asked him the question that he did not want to hear.

-What is so important that you wanted to talk to me?

Schuester felt a chill run down his spine.

-Em...I-I guess I better not talk about it, not now. Tonight we talk, okay?

Will stroked her leg and left the room. Emma started to get very, very worried. -_What's so important that Will _need _to talk to me?_

* * *

-Girl, you're imagining things. Will is crazy for you! Shannon said to Emma.

That atmosphere of mystery that Will had caused was making her nervous. He was hiding something and Emma had no doubt it, men are pretty good at hiding their feelings. A thousand possibilities ran through Emma's mind. For her, the most obvious possibility was because they had not yet become _physically intimate_. Emma _wanted Will_, she wanted to express her love for him _that way_, but her mind was still locked. It was like a big wall hard to be broken. A part of its blockade was because of her shyness and insecurity, another part was because of Carl and what he did. Emma still had terrible nightmares about his dirty hands touching her leg, neck, belly...

She thought that her sexual problems were affecting Will. The only person she felt comfortable talking about it, was Emma's _personal loving counselor_, Shannon.

-What if he's tired of me? and what if he's interested ... in another woman? Tears began to flow from the eyes of the redhead. Shannon shook her head and laughed.

-Will loves you, Pumpkin! Believe me. I see that silly grin on his lips every day and I know he is smiling thinking of you! It's like having a sign on top of his head saying, "Hello, world! I love Emma." Emma wiped her tears with her thumb and smiled. Will entered in the teachers lounge whistling cheerfully.

-Morning, girls! He sat beside them. When Will looked at Emma, he realized that her eyes were a little red and moist.

-Are you crying, Em? Is everything okay?

-See? That's what I was talking about. Coach Beiste got up and left. The Spanish teacher did not pay attention to what Shannon had said, he was more worried about his girlfriend.

-Sweetheart, what happened?

Emma lowered her head feeling ashamed. Will raised his brown eyes questioningly.

-Please, Em. Talk to me!

The redhead closed her eyes sighed and said, -_Will, do you like me yet_?

-W-what?

-Last night you said you had something important to tell me, and asked me not to be angry with you! I-I think you want to take a break in our relationship! and you know what? I-I think you're right, Will. I have so many issues, we have not even ... you know, and this is so unfair to you! Sometimes I do not think I deserve to be your girlfriend ...

After her outburst, Will felt lousy. Will felt guilty. He thought he should have just told her the truth.

-Emma ... he put his hand on top of hers. -Why are you saying these things? Why do you think I want to take a break just because we have not ... Em, I love you! You know that. I could not live a single day without you!

-Me too ... The redhead held tightly to his hand.

-I'm sorry, sweetie. If I had told you the whole truth last night, you would not be like this today. Emma, I did something very, very stupid. I bet two hundred dollars with a friend of mine that I would take your virginity within two weeks, can you forgive me for that?

For a split second, Will imagined himself telling the truth about the bet. Will's desire was to tell the whole truth right now. The professor was rehearsing how to tell her over and over again in his head, but what really came out of his mouth was:

-You know, Em. Let's forget this! I was thinking on preparing a romantic dinner for us at my condo, what do you think?

-A romantic dinner?

-Yesss. I cook. He said raising an eyebrow.

-Oh, Will ... I'd love to!

-Great! I'll pick you up at seven! _You are such a coward, Will_. the teacher thought.

* * *

William Schuester put his hands on his hips with pride in himself. The table for dinner was lovely! He was no expert in preparing romantic dinners, but had to admit that he had done a great job. He wanted to get everything ready before picking up Emma at her condo. Will know that Emma loves Italian food, then Will cooked cannelloni stuffed with shrimp, and for dessert, Chocolate Fondue.

The Spanish teacher wanted to prepare a special and wonderful night for Emma. Will brushed the sides of your hair back with gel lightly, for a split second he imagined Sue Sylvester in the mirror, making funny of his curly hair. Will sprayed his favorite cologne on his neck, and for his outfit, he chose a long sleeve shirt navy blue, dark jeans and shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror from the front, right side, left side, Will thought if he doubled up the sleeves of his shirt upwards it would be more stylish, and it was what he did.

* * *

Although they saw each other every day at work, Will was anxious to see Emma. His hands was sweating on the steering wheel all the way. And now he was standing there in front of the door of her apartment, legs shaking, feeling like a teenager. The Spanish teacher sighed and knocked twice on the door.

-_I'm coming._

When Emma opened the door, Will's eyes widened,his mouth slightly open. Realizing the effect that her new look has caused him, Emma looked down shyly smiling. The guidance counselor was totally different. Emma was wearing a black dress with a single strap, totally showing her left shoulder dotted with gorgeous freckles. Her hair was loose and fulller slightly curled at the tips. Emma did not like to overdo her makeup, then thought a lipstick in light pink tone and a slight blush tone ruby rose would be great. And by the way Will was watching her, she would say she did a great job.

-Emma, you look _so beautiful_...

-Thank you. The redhead looked at him with that innocent look that Will loved. Her cheeks turned red, it was impossible to resist, Will leaned over and gave a soft kiss on her lips. William stepped back and took her delicate hand.

-Shall we?

-Yes, she said smiling.

* * *

On the way to Will condo, now and then, Will looked Emma with the corner of his eyes. _God, she's so beautiful! Why didn't I met her before?, _He thought. Will was attracted not only by her beauty, but for all Emma was, caring, loving, gentle, sweet ... Definitely the Spanish teacher did not want to talk about the bet on that night, he decided to leave it for the next day. Suddenly, his thoughts were swept away when he felt a small hand softly touching his knee. Will put his right hand on top of Emma's hand while the other hand was guiding the steering wheel, he looked at her smiling, she smiled back.

Upon arriving at the condo, Will opened the door and stepped back. -_Ladies first_. The professor closed the door and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding the redhead into the living room. Emma had been there before, but this time it seemed different, the atmosphere of the environment was lighter, warm and inviting.

-Em, Do you mind waiting a just few minutes while I warm our dinner? Will said stroking her right arm.

-No, of course not.

Suddenly, the phone rang in his pocket.

-Just a minute... It was a text message. Emma thought it very strange when Will got a little pale as he read the message. Will pursed his lips seeming a little nervous.

-You all right?

-Y-yes, it's okay. I'll warm our dinner, okay? I'll be back soon.

Instead of putting the phone back in his pocket, he put the phone on the coffee table and leaned giving a kiss on Emma's forehead. Once the Spanish teacher left the room, the redhead bit her lip looking questioningly at the phone. -_He's lying, Will is lying_. she thought. _Something is happening here, and he is hiding it from me._

_What does Will have that is so important thing to tell me? Why is there so much mystery around it? And why was he acting strangely when he was reading the message on the phone? _Emma began to think about the possibility of _him cheating on her_. The redhead shook her head _-No, he loves me! Will would never betray me ... but what if he_... The guidance counselor nervously twisted the hem of her dress looking at the phone. She loved Will, but she needed to find out what was going on. Emma leaned over and grabbed the phone.

Emma had to be quick before Will returned. With trembling fingers, she went straight to the inbox. There were three texts, she chose the latter received. She read the message slowly. Emma got up from the couch placing a hand over her mouth, not believing her eyes. Perhaps this was a terrible mistake, maybe the person who sent the message send it for the wrong person. But no, there's no mistake. At the end of the text, was the name "Will".

"Today is the last day! Will you make her lose her virginity, Will?"

-_W-what? _Emma said perplexed while tears ran down from her eyes. Suddenly Will returned from the kitchen wiping his hands on a dish towel.

-Hey, sweetie. Our dinner is done, you... E-Emma?!

Will froze when he realized Emma was holding his cell phone in her hand. The Spanish teacher closed his eyes and swallowed hard. _Damn it! she read the message! She knows about the bet! _Will took three steps forward towards her.

-Em... I can explain it...

-Don't!.. Emma took two steps backwards. His voice was low, but at the same time authoritarian. Will clenched eyebrows, he had never seen her so angry, definitely the woman in front of him was not his sweet and gentle, Emma.

-Emma, I-I...

-SHUT UP! She shouted in his face cutting him off. Will's eyes widened, he swallowed -How could you do this to me? How?! Tears streamed down her face smearing her makeup. Emma angrily threw the phone on the wall, causing it to break into pieces. -I thought you were different Will! I thought you respected me! But now you proved to me that YOU are a jerk like all other men!

-Em... He attempted to grab her by the shoulders, but she pulled him away. -I tried to talk to you about it several times, but ... but ... I did not have the courage! That was a stupid joke that I decided to participate, but when I met you I fell in love for you! Believe me, Em! I love you!

-No, Will! I do not believe you! You were just trying to take advantage of me! _God_, how could I be _so naive_?! Emma put her hands on her head, sobbing and crying at the same time. -I-I can not even look over you! I think we just broke up! Emma grabbed her purse and ran to the door when she touched the doorknob Will ran after her and grabbed her waist.

-No! No! No! Please Emma, we need to talk!

-Take your hands off me!

Emma turned struggling with Will's hands, when Will tried grabbed her waist again, she slapped him hard across his face, causing his head turned to the left. After realizing what she had just done, Emma put her hand over her mouth, holding her crying. Will said nothing, he stood looking at the floor.

Emma opened the door and walked away.

* * *

Thanks for everyone taking the time to leave their feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Will Schuester did not realize how long he had been standing in front of the door, after Emma left. Maybe five, fifteen minutes? He really didn't know. Will didn't know what word could define the pain he was feeling inside. All he wanted at that moment, was to open the door and run after Emma, kneeling in front of her, and giving her a thousand apoligies.

That was what he wanted to do, but he didn't. Instead of that, Will stood there, staring at the floor as tears streamed down his face. Will turned and began to walk around the room like a zombie, without direction. He stopped near the table where he was supposed to be having dinner with Emma not even fifteen minutes ago, taking a good wine, telling jokes, talking about the Glee club with their hands clasped.

_-You ruined it, Will! Your stupid bastard, you are guilty for everything ! _Will began to feel angry at himself, angry for having agreed to participate in that stupid bet with Brandon, anger at not being honest with Emma early on. -_Now it's gone ... Emma hates you and it is all your fault! _The Spanish Professor clenched his fists and teeth, if he could, he would punch his face mercilessly until his nose bleeds. A wave of anger began to run through his veins. In a fit of rage, he pulled the table with force, bowls, cutlery, wine bottle, bowls, everything fell to the ground breaking into pieces.

Will collapsed to the ground, falling to his knees on the carpet. He rocked back and forth sobbing and crying like a child. The Spanish teacher sat there for a few minutes, with tears falling down his face. There were shards of glass scattered on the floor, everything was a mess, as well as his life. The only intact object was a bottle of wine, Will crawled across the floor and took the bottle.

He drank almost half of the content. Will desperately wanted to forget that night, he thought the best way of that happening was losing his sanity. Will got up staggering, stumbling over things and walked to the door. He took the key from his car and left.

* * *

Will Schuester knew the law, if he was caught driving drunk he would be in serious trouble. But he didn't cared. Will was driving aimlessly, not knowing where to go and what to do, totally lost. On the radio was playing a song annoying, without hesitating he quickly changed the station. Suddenly the radio started playing a song that caught his attention, the message of the music was all that Will had wanted to say to Emma before she left the condo. Will began to sing:

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I did not do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never Meant To Those of things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Emma was taking a shower while Will was singing and driving around aimlessly. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, legs tucked over her chest. As much as Emma tried, she could not stop thinking about him. She wanted to convince herself that it was over between them, but she still had feelings for Will.

_I've found out the reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that i hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_That I wish I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

What Will Schuester did hurt her very _much. _But Emma could not ignore her feelings for him, and it was very painful. Emma shook her arms around the leg harder and put her head between her knees, she began to sob.

_I've found out the reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

When the song ended, Will looked in the mirror and noticed how his eyes were puffy and red from crying. The Spanish teacher parked near a bar where he used to meet some friends.

Will approached the counter and asked the bartender, a tall, black man with graying hair, looking about middle age, for two shots of whiskey. The man poured the contents of the bottle into the glass looking curiously at the curly hair man in front of him. He swallowed at once.

-Two more!

-I know it's none of my business, sir. But you do not think you've had enough?

-Twoooo ... moreeee... Will said showing his index and middle finger raised. The middle-aged bartender thought it best not to argue with him, after all he was an adult. The gray-haired man poured two more glasses of whiskey in glass of Will. Suddenly Will felt a hand touching his shoulder.

-Heyy, Don Juan! What you came here to celebrate? Asked smiling.

Brandon went behind Will and sat down beside him. The Spanish teacher not faced his friend in no time, just could not. Realizing that Will's face was swollen and red, Brandon's smile faded.

-Dude, something happened?

-Yes, and it was _your fault. _His voice sounded hoarse.

-Wh-what? What are you talking about?

Will turned facing him for the first time. -You pressed me to join that stupid bet, you know what I got in return? you know, Brandon? He started to raise his voice, drawing the attention of some people around.

Brandon shook his head, bewildered.

-I just lost the love of my life! He yelled.

-_Oh, god_... you fell in love for her? H-how did this happen? Brandon blinked a few times.

-You do not know how it is to feel in love and feel loved back, do you? I was like you, Brandon, I was the kind of guy who does not believe in love, I thought it was silly, but love exists, it is real!

-Will, Look... let me be honest with you okay? I really do not understand how you fell in love with this girl! You are Will Schuester! You can have any woman at your feet! There are thousands of women like her out there!

Will stood up abruptly and went up to Brandon, with both hands holding his jacket, making him raise his heels off the ground. People began to look around at them and started whispering. The two friends were face to face, so close that Brandon could feel the breath of Will.

-There... is... no... woman... like... Emma... for me... out there! She's the one! understand?! Will said through clenched teeth. Brandon started to get scared of him. Will had arms and strong hands, arms and hands that could break your teeth for sure, and besides, he was drunk and drunk people do stupid things.

-I-I understand ... Brandon said in a trembling voice.

The Spanish teacher released him.

-One more thing ... Will took his wallet from his pocket, he took some bills out and placed them on the counter. -Here's your _damn two hundred U.S. dollars ..._

* * *

The next day, Will arrived at McKinley High School devastated. How could he work there every day knowing that Emma was around? The school was not very big and at some point the two would intersect.

William would have stayed home, but he thought the best to do, was to work. Because that would involve him having to give an explanation to Figgins about his absence. In Spanish class, Will could not even hear their students very well, his head was spinning. The hours seemed to be dragging like a snail's pace. Will used to love the lunch hour, because it was the time when he could be near Emma, he loved her company more than anything in the world, but now it was different now. Will was afraid to face her. At heart, he was afraid of being ignored by her. Above all, Emma became his best friend, he did not want to lose their friendship.

The Spanish teacher scanned the teacher's lounge and didn't see Emma there. For the first time, he felt relieved not to see her. Will didn't know what to do or say, he was totally ashamed of himself. Will had no appetite to eat his lunch.

-Hey, hair noodles! What cemetery did you rise from today? The tall blonde dressed in a red Adidas jacket and pants sat in front of the Spanish teacher bring him back to reality.

-Please, _Sue. _No jokes today, okay? Will said massaging his temples with his fingers and thumb. Sue squinted watching him curiously.

-You and that lanky redhead fought today? Now I Know why she resigned today to Mr. Figgins...

Will's eyes widened. -What?!

-I'm kidding, butchin! The blonde laughed. -I said that to see if you wake up, hair sponge! You sound like one of those zombies from The Walking Dead! Emma only took a day off ...

Will was relieved. He would never forgive himself if Emma resign because of him.

-I hurt her. Now she hates me ...

-Look, I do not know what happened between you, and I don't care. William, I know that the golden lion tamarin still loves you, and if I was you, I wouldn't give up!

Schuester looked at the blonde with curiosity.

-Now, I'll get out of your face. Your depression can be contagious!

He never imagined that talking to someone as evil as Sue, could make his day a little better. After lunch, Will went in the front office of Emma. That little glass room where a beautiful princess worked with copper hair, innocent eyes of a princess every time she smiled and waved as he passed, his heart lit up. Emma had the gift to brighten people's lives, giving advice, pointing you in the right direction. But now the room was locked and dark, like Emma heart should now be dominated by darkness. Will wondered what she could be doing right now ...

* * *

Emma woke up with a terrible headache. It seemed that her head had been pressed between two blocks of stone, each weighing 2 tons. The counselor called the Principal Figgins telling him that she was not feeling very well and needed to take a day off, Figgins agreed.

The redhead literally crawled to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, closed her eyes and let the hot water fall on her body for a long time, long enough to realize that she had been standing there with the water pounding on her body for fifteen minutes. Her skin began to turn red because of the water temperature. Emma put a little soap on the sponge and slowly started rubbing her right arm, then the left.

* * *

At first, she gently rubbed. Gradually Emma was pressing harder against her porcelain skin, leaving red marks. She wanted to make sure her skin was thoroughly clean, _germ-free. She_ repeated this process with her whole body.

After bathing, Emma went through the kitchen and remembered that she had not eaten anything. She thought of eating some cereal or pancakes, but she was not the least bit hungry. Emma sat in the middle of the couch and turned on the television passing "Twilight." That was one of the most talked about films by her students in the hallways of McKinley High School, but she had not yet seen it.

The movie just reminded her that reality is totally different from fiction. In the film the vampire Edward Cullen has all the qualities that a woman is seeking in a man, protective, gentle, gentleman. And the only two men with whom she was related shown to be completely different. And the last one was worse. Will was a great disappointment.

How he had the nerve to bet my _virginity ...?! _What kind of joke is this? Because he had the courage after all I went through with Carl?! Emma thought to herself. The redhead could not believe that a man so gentle and sweet as Will would be able to take advantage of it, just could not.

Emma laid down on the couch and fell asleep. A few hours later, she awoke with a knock on the door. The redhead rubbed her eyes and walked slowly with her bare feet to the door.

-Shannon-? She said hoarsely.

-Hi, Emma.

The Guidance Counselor gave space for her best friend, and then closed the door behind her. The two women walked to the couch and sat down. Watching Emma closely, Coach Beiste realized she had red scratches down her arms. She knew that petite like the palm of her hand. Shannon knew that Emma had a very high degree of anxiety, and especially when she was under pressure or something was bothering her. Emma used to _punish herself _somehow, and it was making her worried.

-How are you, Pumpkin?

-I-I am much better now, much better ... Emma bit her lip looking away to the ground. Shannon pursed her lips and shook her head. The two were silent for a few minutes. The coach was just waiting to her to open up, without pressing her. Shannon would wait as long as was necessary. After a few seconds, she sighed and Emma said:

-But it still hurts ... The petite hid her face with both her hands and began to sob. Shannon wrapped her arms around her friend's body, rocking her back and forth.

-Shhh-shh ... ... It'll be okay, Pumpkin. Shh ... lt's will be alright ...

Beiste waited for her friend to cry as much as she needed to. Then Emma turned away, recomposing herself.

-Emma, if I ask you a question, do you promise to be honest with me?

-Y-yes-, w-why? The petite said sniffling.

-Do you still love Will?, the coach asked bluntly. The redhead's eyes widened. She wanted to say something, but the words were simply caught in her throat. Emma knew she still loved Will, just too embarrassed to admit to Shannon.

-I ... I ...

The coach sighed. -Okay, okay, Pumpkin. No need to answer, I should not have asked you this kind of question, I'm so sorry...

The two exchanged a small smile in silence.

_You do not have to answer me, Pumpkin. I already know enough ..._Beiste thought to herself.

* * *

Two weeks have passed. Will Schuester thought time would heal everything, including the pain of losing the one great love of his life. But he was totaly wrong. The time only worsened his pain, and it started effecting his professional and personal life. He fulfilled all his duties as professor and director of the Glee club, but things were not like before, it all started seem dull and lifeless. It was as if a part of his heart was missing, and that part ... was Emma.

After three days after they had broken up, Will finally exchanged a few words with her. But that only happened because of a _small accident._

Emma was turning the corner of the hall with a lot of papers in her hands, Will was coming toward her looking at the floor, then the inevitable happened. The two collapsed, Emma dropped the papers and they fell to the ground.

-Oh, Em ... Emma. Will corrected himself remembering that would not be very appropriate to call her by her nickname. -I'm sorry!

Schuester knelt helping her to collect the papers. As much as he tried, he could not take his eyes off her. A fringe was covering half of her face, Will missed the little things, when he placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Emma picked up the papers in silence, staring at the ground without even making eye contact with Will.

Then suddenly she felt a warm hand touching her, that touch that always made her feel safe and loved. She looked at his hand and then to Will's eyes.

-_Emma ...please, we need to talk. _His voice sounded hoarse. The Guidance Counselor rose with the papers in her hands and looked straight into Will's eyes.

-We have nothing to talk about, Will. She said dryly. Emma wanted to throw it in his face that he was _the only one culprit _for everything that happened, That one who made a stupid joke when she was terribly suffering because of what Carl had done. She wanted to scream it all in his face, put out all the things inside her. But Emma thought it would be best to take another position.

-We had our chance, but now it's all over, that's it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to work.

A million thoughts went on in the mind of the curly hair teacher for just a millisecond. Will knew that Emma had a reason to be disappointed, no, very disappointed in fact. But the way she spoke to him was as if they had never had a relationship before, as he and garbage were the same thing.

-I will not give you up, Emma! His voice was firm. When Emma passed him, Will grabbed her arm causing her to turn. The redhead's eyes widened. Some students who were passing in the hallway began to whisper, but the teacher just cared about them.

-Really? Why? You will not give me up until you get what _you want?_

-I will not give you up, because I love you! And I know you love me!

-I loved ... The redhead pulled her arm out of his hand.

-Liar! Will approached her looking directly into her big eyes. -Look into my eyes and say you do not love me!

He was very close to her, watching her. The redhead opened her mouth and closed her lips tightening.

-I loved ... I need to work now. She said curtly, and turned away from Will. The Spanish teacher rubbed his hands in his hair looking and winking at the ceiling. When Emma turned back to Will, a tear escaped his eye.

Neither of them noticed, but Shannon Beiste was hidden behind a door watching them all the time.

* * *

So the days went by and every day was torture for Will Schuester. When he walked into the teacher lounge and she was there, Emma always lowered her head looking away, or took her plastic tupperware and exit the room without even finished eating her lunch. Emma was ignoring him, and it cut at his heart.

Sometimes Will came home and sank into the couch crying like a lost child, or sometimes went to the bar and spend hours drinking. Now and then,some women came offering _their shoulder _to Will to cry on, but he definitely was not the same man. He did not want any other woman, he just wanted his Emma. Will just wanted Emma to forgive him and he wanted to make her understand how much he loved her.

Will could get depressed sometimes, but he always drew his strength from the love he felt for Emma. He was sure that Emma still loved him, and he was willing to wait as long as was necessary for her to calm down and forgive him.

* * *

One day, Will was in his room correcting a huge pile of tests when a girl dressed in the uniform of Cheerios appeared at his door.

-Mr. Schue?

-Yes, Becky?

-Coach Beiste wants to speak with you in her office now, she said it's urgent.

Will huffed rubbing his hand on his sweaty forehead. Will thought that Puck or Finn had gotten into a fight again.

-All right, Becky. I'm coming.

Schuester entered the room and Coach Beiste wasn't anywhere around. -Shannon-? Shannon? The Spanish teacher called her out but no sign of the coach. When Will was passing near the lockers, he felt two large hands grabbing his vest and pushing him hard against the lockers behind him.

-S-shannon?

-I will make clear one thing boy, I'm want badly to punch your face! If I could I would put your head under my feet now! What you have done to Emma was not funny, not at all! I just will not punch you because Emma still loves you! Now ... Coach pressed his back harder against the metal door. -I want you to tell me the truth Will, tell me the truth or I'll knock out your teeth! You still love her?!

-Y-yes! I love her more than anything in this world!

-And you would do anything to have her back?!

-Yes! I would do ... wait a second, I-I do not understand what you ...

-Shut up! Shannon hit his back hard against the closet door again. -I make the rules here! Listen boy, you were the only man she really fell in love with, I know she loves you madly. And if you really love her, then you'll do whatever I say! And YOU will make her the happiest woman in this world, Do you understand?!

Will shook his head ... confused.


End file.
